


event horizon

by thestarsspokehername



Series: with these seven minutes behind us, we begin again at our future. [1]
Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Post Series, by literally a second, i just finished the series and needed to write something, no beta get that shit OUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsspokehername/pseuds/thestarsspokehername
Summary: what was next?
Relationships: Angela Carpenter & Tuesday Simmons & Carole Stanley
Series: with these seven minutes behind us, we begin again at our future. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894930
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	event horizon

The lights hurt her eyes, the confetti was distracting and got tangled in her fingers as she gripped the microphone, and Carole loved every second of it.

She could see Roddy in the back, clapping his hands with a bright grin on his face. She could see Ertegun and Gus, side-by-side, hands cupped over their mouths and yelling inaudible cheers of support. She could see all the other amazing artists surrounding her, fingers curled around their microphones and mouths open, stretched from both smiles and letting their voices be heard all across the venue.

She could see Tuesday and Angela beside her- two of the first to pause in their singing, but never two to stop -and didn’t hesitate to melt against Angela as she pulled them into a hug. 

“I can’t wait to see what happens next,” Tuesday whispered the words that had been rattling around both their brains and they all looked towards the ceiling. It felt surreal, like she was going to wake up from a dream any moment now in the bed at her facility. But when she blinked for the first time since the song’s ending, she was still there. 

The confetti was still falling, the lights were still blinding, Carole was still  _ there.  _

“Whatever it is, I can’t wait for it,” Carole whispered back, her eyes trailing away from the confetti as she turned to face her friends. Tuesday’s eyes were glossed over with unshed tears of joy, and Angela glowed in a way that Carole had never seen before. It followed her like an inverted shadow, even as she pulled away from the hug and placed her hands on her hips, it followed her, lighting up her features and her smile. It was freeing her.

“Mama and Tao are gone,” she started, the glow dimming for barely a moment before returning full force in the form of her grin, “but don’t think for a second that I’m slowing down. The new and improved Angela is about to make her debut and leave an impact on the world for generations to come.”

She held out one of her hands in the form of her a fist, knuckles bare and inviting.

“It’s a new year, Carole, Tuesday. Which of us will claim it in our name?”

Angela, the child star. Angela, the newly formed musician who won Mars Brightest and the Best New Artist Grammy. Angela, who had watched her mother die and her producer abandon her. Angela, their rival.

Two fists gently connected with hers and her smile must’ve been contagious with how badly Carole’s lips hurt after her grin appeared.

They didn’t know what the future held, they weren’t prophets or fortune-tellers or futurists, but they knew that their future would never be this version of normal again. So many changes were on the horizon and Carole’s ribs fluttered at the sight of them. The world was about to change again and this time, they’d make sure it was for the better. 

“You’re on!”

“You won’t leave us in the dust!”

The lights made her squint whenever she looked up, the confetti tickled her nose and tangled in her hair, and Carole couldn’t wait to make an opportunity like this again. 

**Author's Note:**

> so, I JUST finished Carole & Tuesday and needed to write this. I'm in love with all the characters, their stories, the art style; everything! so, I'm writing this series to explore the possibility of what they're doing after the "7 Minute Miracle". i can't wait to write more for this series; this small blurb is just the beginning <3


End file.
